Where Are We?
by The Loved and the Lover
Summary: When a young woman finds herself on a deserted island with many other plane crash survivors she and several others must find out more about this mysterious island to survive.Please REVIEW! I need to know if people like it so I can keep writing!
1. Chapter 1

_Please excuse any errors I am only in middle school! Thanks for reading! _

A bright light shone through the treetops illuminating the darkened forest. In the shadows something moved slightly and a small moan came from under a bush. A young woman pushed herself upright and attempted to crawl out into the open, but collapsed a moment later. Blood leaked from a small wound on her head. Her beautiful brown hair was all in a tangle. She lay there for a moment regaining her strength before she attempted to crawl out again. This time she made it several feet before she collapsed again. Now she could see where she was, a canopy of trees surrounded her and he ground was moist as if it had recently rained. Her memory was extremely blurred, the last thing she had remembered was talking to a young man across the way from her and then everything went black. She finally stopped trying to remember what had happened and just lay there waiting and waiting.

Some time later the woman was awakened by the sound of footsteps that seemed to be heading her way. She rolled on to her stomach and lifted her head just enough to get the words help me out. A moment later a man came crashing into the clearing breathing heavily, after him came a woman with dark brown hair. The man bent over her and started to examine her head. After several moments he spoke to the woman, "take her back to the beach and prop her up against a tree far away from the wreckage." She nodded her head and began to lift up the young woman. The man took one last look towards them and then dashed into the jungle again.

Flashback 

A woman stands at her chalkboard teaching Freshmen English. In the back of the room a girl leans over and whispers something to the boy next to her. When she's done he straightens up a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

It was already late in the day when the woman finally awoke again, only this time she was propped up against a tree; a folded shirt was behind her head as a makeshift pillow. Her memory was beginning to clear up, she could remember lying in the jungle, then someone dragging her to the beach where she saw it. The airplane was completely destroyed! Dead bodies hung out of the largest piece of wreckage as people ran about trying to find surviving loved ones or attempting to find any belongings. That' s when it all hit her. The plane had crashed; it had been ripped into quarters. The woman carrying her took her to spot where she could just barely see the wreckage. It was there she had stayed slipping in and out of consciousness.

Flashback 

A girl is walking down a dark alleyway. In the distance a figure steps out from behind a dumpster and walks towards her. They meet half way and she quietly takes a bundle of money from her coat pocket and hands it to the man. He examines it for a moment before taking out a small film canister; he slowly hands it to her. At first she doesn't take it then in a raspy voice he whispers, "take it, you don't want to be on the bottom forever do you?" The girl looks up at him before quickly taking the canister and pocketing it. The two of them stare at eachother for a moment longer before the girl turns around and walks towards the exit of the alleyway. The man stands there until she disappears, then he too vanishes into the night.

"How does your head feel?" The woman opened her eyes to see the man that had found her. The woman looked around for a moment before answering; "it hurts like hell." A small smile pinched at the corners of her mouth. The man smiled too before saying, "you should take these it should stop the pain." The woman looked down at the pills he had handed her and said, "what are you? A doctor?" The man let out a small chuckle before answering, "names Jack, and yes I am a doctor, a spinal surgeon to be exact." "I see. Well thanks." "No problem." He replied, "oh, what's your name?" "Cassidy" she said with a smile. "Well Cassidy, let me know if you need anything." And with that the man got up and began to check in on others.

_Flashback_

"Hey, there you are, we missed you at the movies last night are you all right?" A girl with a pink sweatshirt on had a worried expression on her face. "Yeah Steph, why?" "It's just that you haven't been yourself lately." "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Actually this is the best I've ever been." "Ok, well if you need anything just give me a holler." "Sure." And with that Cassidy headed down the hallway to her next class.

Later that afternoon a large man who introduced himself as Hurley brought around food and water to everyone. Cassidy had never been so happy to see food and s she quickly ate it. Reaching up to her forehead she felt her cut and was happy to know that it had stopped bleeding. She leaned back against the tree, the warm sun on her skin and she slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Cassidy was jolted awake by the sound like a dinosaur and what seemed to be heavy footfalls. About fifty yards away a large group of people stood staring out into the jungle as trees bent back and forth. Finally the noise receded into the jungle and silence once again settled over the jungle.


	2. Chapter 2

_Please excuse any errors I am only in middle school! Thanks for reading!_

A bright light shone through the treetops illuminating the darkened forest. In the shadows something moved slightly and a small moan came from under a bush. A young woman pushed herself upright and attempted to crawl out into the open, but collapsed a moment later. Blood leaked from a small wound on her head. Her beautiful brown hair was all in a tangle. She lay there for a moment regaining her strength before she attempted to crawl out again. This time she made it several feet before she collapsed again. Now she could see where she was, a canopy of trees surrounded her and the ground was moist as if it had recently rained. Her memory was extremely blurred, the last thing she had remembered was talking to a young man across the way from her on the plane and then everything went black. She finally stopped trying to remember what had happened and just lay there waiting and waiting.

Some time later the woman was awakened by the sound of footsteps that seemed to be heading her way. She rolled on to her stomach and lifted her head just enough to get the words help me out. A moment later a man came crashing into the clearing breathing heavily, after him came a woman with dark brown hair. The man bent over her and started to examine her head. After several moments he spoke to the woman, "take her back to the beach and prop her up against a tree far away from the wreckage." She nodded her head and began to lift up the young woman. The man took one last look towards them and then dashed into the jungle again.

Flashback 

A woman stands at her chalkboard teaching Freshmen English. In the back of the room a girl leans over and whispers something to the boy next to her. When she's done he straightens up a small smile tugging at the corners of his mouth.

It was already late in the day when the woman finally awoke again, only this time she was propped up against a tree; a folded shirt was behind her head as a makeshift pillow. Her memory was beginning to clear up, she could remember lying in the jungle, then someone dragging her to the beach where she saw it. The airplane was completely destroyed! Dead bodies hung out of the largest piece of wreckage as people ran about trying to find surviving loved ones or attempting to find any belongings. That' s when it all hit her. The plane had crashed; it had been ripped into quarters. The woman carrying her took her to spot where she could just barely see the wreckage. It was there she had stayed slipping in and out of consciousness.

Flashback 

A girl is walking down a dark alleyway. In the distance a figure steps out from behind a dumpster and walks towards her. They meet half way and she quietly takes a bundle of money from her coat pocket and hands it to the man. He examines it for a moment before taking out a small film canister; he slowly hands it to her. At first she doesn't take it then in a raspy voice he whispers, "take it, you don't want to be on the bottom forever do you?" The girl looks up at him before quickly taking the canister and pocketing it. The two of them stare at eachother for a moment longer before the girl turns around and walks towards the exit of the alleyway. The man stands there until she disappears, then he too vanishes into the night.

"How does your head feel?" The woman opened her eyes to see the man that had found her. The woman looked around for a moment before answering; "it hurts like hell." A small smile pinched at the corners of her mouth. The man smiled too before saying, "you should take these it should stop the pain." The woman looked down at the pills he had handed her and said, "what are you? A doctor?" The man let out a small chuckle before answering, "names Jack, and yes I am a doctor, a spinal surgeon to be exact." "I see. Well thanks." "No problem." He replied, "oh, what's your name?" "Cassidy" she said with a smile. "Well Cassidy, let me know if you need anything." And with that the man got up and began to check in on others.

_Flashback_

"Hey, there you are, we missed you at the movies last night are you all right?" A girl with a pink sweatshirt on had a worried expression on her face. "Yeah Steph, why?" "It's just that you haven't been yourself lately." "Don't worry about me, I'm fine. Actually this is the best I've ever been." "Ok, well if you need anything just give me a holler." "Sure." And with that Cassidy headed down the hallway to her next class.

Later that afternoon a large man who introduced himself as Hurley brought around food and water to everyone. Cassidy had never been so happy to see food and s she quickly ate it. Reaching up to her forehead she felt her cut and was happy to know that it had stopped bleeding. She leaned back against the tree, the warm sun on her skin and she slowly drifted into an uneasy sleep.

Cassidy was jolted awake by the sound like a dinosaur and what seemed to be heavy footfalls. About fifty yards away a large group of people stood staring out into the jungle as trees bent back and forth. Finally the noise receded into the jungle and silence once again settled over the jungle.

The next day Cassidy was ready to help out. A group of people were busy clearing out any surviving luggage or useful parts and moving them out of any danger of being blown-up. "You need any help with that." Came a voice from behind her. A man with blondish brown hair and light goatee stood behind her. "Ok," The man picked up the other end and together they hauled it to the edge of the jungle. "Hey, thanks. By the way what's your name?" "Ah, Sawyer." "Well it's nice to meet you Sawyer and thanks." "No problem, see ya around." And with that turned around and headed back towards the wreckage.

Cassidy stood there for a moment before heading back to work. They all worked until late morning that's when it just got too hot to do anything. A woman named Claire sat in the shade, although she had protested Jack had insisted that she did something low stress since she was already nine months pregnant. "Hi, my name's Cassidy." She stuck her hand towards Claire. "Claire." She responded. "So, would you like some help?" "Yeah that would be great." Replied Claire who had a clear Aussie accent. So they spent the next few hours sorting through bags trying to find any medicine that Jack could use. It was amazing the things people had in their bags. Awhile later they were joined by the woman who drug Cassidy out of the jungle; she introduced herself as Kate.

The evening air was clear as Cassidy sat on the beach the water just barely tickling her feet. Out of her back pocket she pulled out a worn ducktape wallet. Inside other then a few traveler's checks was a photo of a man. On the back were that words Forever Yours, Mikey, with a heart on the bottom. A tear rolled down her cheek. "You ok?" Cassidy jumped at the voice. She turned around and saw Sawyer. "Yeah I'm fine." "Is that your boyfriend?" "Yeah he is, our big school dance is gonna be in two weeks and I'm stuck on this god forsaken island!' Cassidy seemed to crumple as all the tears spilled out." "So, you're in high school?" Sawyer asked trying to change the subject. Straightening up she replied, "yeah, I'm 17, a senior." "You seem older." "I was forced to grow up fast." "I see." They both sat on the beach the sunset gleaming in the distance.

_Flashback_

Her backpack pulled at her shoulder causing her back to sag a little. She carried two textbooks in her hands. Suddenly her hands began to shake; her vision began to get blurred. Suddenly her books toppled to the floor and the girl went with them. A moment later she felt a firm grip on her upper arm and someone lifted her back to her feet. After her head cleared she looked up to see the face of the most handsome man she had ever seen. "You all right?" He asked. "Yeah, yeah I'm fine I just didn't have a chance to eat that's all." "Well maybe this will help?" He said handing her a chocolate bar. "Thanks. Oh what's your name?" "Mike or Mikey" "I'm Cassidy. Well I gotta get down to Ms. Reitsreg's room. I guess I'll see you around." "Yeah I'll see you around." And with that Cassidy headed down the hall.

The warmth from the small fire washed over Cassidy as she settled into the sand. She was able to find a few packs of peanuts from the wreckage and that was her dinner. She had feeling Sawyer had more food that he was unwilling to share. He seemed to be the shady type. Her stomach growled and she was a little shaky from the lack of protein. Today they had determined that there were 48 survivors. Many of the people were just camped out along the beach with nothing, but the surviving airplane pillows and blankets.

Cassidy was jolted awake in the middle of the night by a sound at the edge of the jungle. Kate, Jack, and someone named Charlie had gone into the jungle to see if they could find the cockpit and hopefully a working radio. Unfortunately something out there had eaten the pilot and they just barely managed to escape. Could whatever had eaten the pilot be out there? Cassidy shivered. Suddenly she heard another rustle by the edge of the forest. Cassidy slowly got up and walked to where the noise had come from. As she entered the forest she was immediately thrust into darkness. She couldn't see a thing. Suddenly she heard something behind her, or maybe it was to her left or right, she couldn't tell. Then she heard it again, but this time it was closer, suddenly something bumped into her.

She let out a piercing scream as she fell to the ground, something on top of her. "I'm so sorry!" Came a man's voice. Cassidy struggled out from underneath him and rolled to the side, "Who the hell are you? Sneaking around in the middle of the night." "Well, what are you doing?" He asked. "I was looking for what the noise that was keeping me up was." "Oh, sorry." Was his only response, "Hey I know that voice, you sing in Drive Shaft don't you." "Why yes, yes I do. Charlie, my name's Charlie." "Wow I can't believe I'm actually talking to someone from Drive Shaft." "Well here let me help you up." "Thanks." Charlie grabbed Cassidy by the hand and helped her to her feet. "Oh here." Said Cassidy, "You dropped something." She bent over to pick up the thing that had fallen. Cassidy let out a small gasp. "Why do you have this?" She asked looking at the small bag in her hand. "It's not what you think it is." Said Charlie quickly. "Yes it is, you're addicted to Heroine aren't you?" Charlie bent this head; I've been trying to stop… its just not working." Cassidy looked down at it for a moment before she dropped the bag and ran back towards the beach. "Hey, wait a minute, just give me a chance!" Yelled Charlie, but Cassidy just kept on running. Tears were streaming down her face.

_Flashback_

The smell of Italian food wafted everywhere (after all it was an Italian Restaurant). Cassidy sat at a large table with eight other people. To her left sat her best friend Steph. They were celebrating their first dance of the year. Cassidy began to tap her fingers on the table. It soon became faster and more intense, she tried to ignore it but she couldn't. "Hey Cass are you alright?" Asked Steph. "Yeah… I'm fine I.. I'm fine I just have to go to the bathroom." She quickly stood up and headed towards the bathroom. Steph stared after for a moment before turning her attention back towards her date Johnny.

The cold water was refreshing as Cassidy slowly began to clean the grime of the last several days off her body. While she and Claire were emptying out bags they had found a fair amount of soaps to use. Cassidy had heard that some of the survivors were working on making natural soap. And boy did she hope that happened fast cause she could not stand being dirty.

Cassidy sat up on the beach cleaned and refreshed. "Hey, you doin' OK kiddo?" Asked Sawyer as he sat beside her. "I'm doing fine. Why?" "Well, Jack is busy with that Marshal with the shrapnel in his side so he asked me to check up on you." "Well I'm fine." Was her only response. Cassidy looked up into the face of Sawyer, and then she noticed something hanging around his neck. "Ah, Sawyer… what do you have around neck?" Asked Cassidy casually. "Oh this?" said Sawyer fingering a necklace with a ruby in the middle and three diamonds on the outside. "Yeah that!" said Cassidy with a little strain in her voice. "Well, I found this in the wreckage just like the rest of my stash." "Look Sawyer, that's mine I've had it for a long time and I'd like it back." Whispered Cassidy with as much restraint as she could muster. "Hmmm, how much do you think this is worth?" Asked Sawyer. "I know it's worth a couple thousand dollars at least." Replied Cassidy. "So you tell me why I should give you something that's worth a couple thousand when I could sell it after we get off this island?" Cassidy let out a gasp before yelling at Sawyer, "YOU BASTARD! HOW COULD YOU DO THIS? HUH? ANSWER ME! ALL YOU CARE ABOUT IS YOURSELF! DON'T EVER SPEAK TO ME AGAIN!" And with that Cassidy curled her hand into a fist and decked Sawyer. He fell back into the sand unconscious.

Cassidy bent over Sawyer and unclasped the necklace and slipped it into her pocket. "Thanks Sawyer." She whispered and headed back to her makeshift Shelter.

_Flashback_

"Daddy, where are you going?" Asked a small blonde seven-year-old girl. "Well honey, I just have to go on a little business trip I'll be back in a few weeks." Said a tall man with brown hair and a suit and tie. "You promise daddy?" "Of course pumpkin." And with that the man gave the little girl a hug and kissed his wife and then headed out the door.

"Hey Cassidy." "Oh hey Kate, how are you?" "I'm fine, hey do you know what happened to Sawyer? Charlie found him lying on the beach unconscious. He's ok, but he said you were the last person to talk to him." Cassidy looked up at Kate before saying, "What do you think I did it? Well if that's what you think well then you're right. He took something very precious to me and wouldn't give it back. So I did what I had to!" Cassidy's breath was now coming in short gasps. "It's ok Cassidy. Sawyer's an asshole, he deserved it. You know I never found out how old you are. Let me guess, twenty, twenty-one?" Cassidy let out a small laugh as she wiped the tears from her face. "Actually, I'm seventeen." "Are you serious?" asked Kate in disbelief. "I look that old?" "No, no, no. You just act much older than your age." Kate replied quickly. Suddenly a woman came running out of the forest screaming, and then they saw it.


End file.
